The Proposal
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: Jack had been contemplating for months.Irina and him are reconsilled but is he ready to take the next step.
1. Should I?

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just write about them

Chapter One: Should I?

As his wife Irina got dressed for the Agency Ball, Jack Bristow thought about the ring resting heavily in the breast pocket of his jacket. He had been weighing the pros and cons for weeks. On one hand he would be marrying the woman of his dreams even though technically they were married anyway. On the other hand he would be opening himself up to a woman that had betrayed him so much it was routine. At least that was the case until recently. Over the past year and a half he had had spent more time with Irina and saw that she was the same woman he had married all those years ago. He had bought the 14 karat gold ring last week, it had a 4 karat diamond in the middle surrounded by 7 other 2 karat diamonds. Marshall was with him when he bought it and nearly had a heart attack at its cost.

"_Mr. Bristow why are you proposing again." Marshall asked._

"_Because we are married as Jack and Laura not Jack and Irina." he had answered eyeing the ring he now held in his hand._

"_Oh, but Mr. Bristow sir, are you sure you want that one. That's an awful lot for a ring." Marshall stammered._

"_Yeah Marshall I'm sure. She's worth it." he had said in reply._

"Hope I was right." Jack thought to himself.

"Jack. I'm ready now." Irina called from the top of the staircase.

He stood and looked up and froze. She was stunning. The royal blue Vera Wang gown she had bought fit her perfectly. It was strapless and had a split up the left side showing off her leg. Jack stared tantalizingly. Her straight hair spilled over her shoulders still bearing blond highlights from a mission earlier that week. She was wearing the teardrop diamond necklace he had bought her for her birthday. It was at that moment he knew he was going to do it. He was going to propose to her tonight. In front of everybody that had ever doubted their love, everyone that had called him an idiot, everyone that hated her. He was going to propose to this woman his better half, his Irina.

"You look amazing." he said helping her down the steps.

She smiled taking in his appearance. He had on an all black suit, a white shirt and black Gators. His tie matched the color of her dress. He had smoothed his hair back allowing the black and gray to mix. He looked incredible. The things he did to suits should be illegal. He had an odd twinkle in his eye that she couldn't figure out.

"You look very handsome yourself." she said smiling.

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

"Jack is everything ok."

"Everything's perfect." he said kissing her once more then picking up her shawl from where it was draped over the sofa. He escorted her out the door to the Mazarati. As he pulled out of their driveway he looked once more at her. She looked back and smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you." she said smiling.

He smiled back.

"I love you too."


	2. The Proposal

Chapter Two: The Proposal

Jack was standing at the bar with the rest of the guys.

"So Mr. B. Are you going to do it?" Marshall asked, excited that Jack had entrusted his plans to him alone.

"Do what?" Vaughn asked out of curiosity.

Jack finished off his drink and sat the empty glass on the bar.

"Propose to Irina."

The group was rendered speechless.

"Aren't you guys already married?" Weiss asked breaking the silence.

"As Jack and Laura, not Jack and Irina. So it will technically be our first time getting married."

"That's great man. I'm happy for you." Dixon said patting Jack on the back.

"You really are an idiot." Kendall said frowning at Jack.

"Your opinion doesn't matter when it comes to women. The woman you are with is constantly throwing herself at every other guy but you."

"She does not."

"Really. Then tell me why is she flirting with the Director of the FBI right now." Jack fired back.

Kendall blanched and walked away.

"Ok all the directors please grab your lovely ladies and take the floor." the DJ announced.

"Here goes nothing." Jack said walking over to where Irina was standing with their daughters and Director Chase.

Dixon escorted Chase onto the floor and Jack bowed extending his arm.

"Shall we." he said smiling.

Irina took his arm and walked with him onto the dance floor.

The DJ played Everybody Knows by John Legend and the couples started dancing. Kendall and Ariana swayed two feet away from each other like the other was poison. Dixon and Chase simply swayed her head on Dixon's shoulder. Jack and Irina began performing an elegant waltz in perfect time with the music, never losing eye contact with each other. As the song faded away Jack began to speak.

"Irina." he started. A hushed silence fell over the crowd as he spoke.

"You are the love of my life. My better half. You're my partner in crime, my friend, my soul mate. I love you so much that I have trouble sleeping when your not with me. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your knife skills." he chuckled.

"What I'm saying is I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We are married as Jack and Laura. But I want the records to show Jack and Irina. So." he said reaching in his pocket pulling out the velvet box. He got down on one knee.

"Irina Derevko. Will you marry me?" he said looking up at her his eyes sparkling.

Tears formed in her eyes. A flood of Russian endearments burst from her mouth causing many of the lookers to stare in confusion.

"Y. .Yes." she stammered.

He slipped the ring on her finger then pulled her into a bear hug kissing her to the applause of those looking on. He kept one hand around her waist as he used the other to brush away her tears. She laughed.

"Oh my God. I can't believe I'm crying." she said looking up at him, the smile he loved gracing her face.

"I love you Irina."

"I love you too Jack."

They kissed as Etta James At Last began to croon in the background.


End file.
